fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ethereal Body Subordination Magic
Ethereal Body Subordination Magic (幽体隷属魔法, Yuutai Reizoku Mahō) is a Caster-type Lost Magic that allows the user to have considerable control over various spiritual bodies i.e. spirits, wraiths, and ghost-like entities; it's considered to be a form of the Black Arts, specifically Necromancy. It was created around the same time as one of its sister magics, Demon Subordination Magic; it was a way to enslave those who are not of the physical plane. It was also used on those who would fight using spirits as their main offensive. It's possible to control and bend an army of these spiritual entities to the user's whim. Description Identically to Human Subordination Magic, Ethereal Body Subordination Magic allows one to force any spiritual entity into sub-servitude by implanting their own will upon them; this essentially makes them servants of the caster. This magic is said to be similar to Seith Magic, but the difference between the two is that instead of implanting the spirit into the object, thus controlling using said object as a medium, it allows one to control them directly by using their magical power in tandem with their will in order to forcibly control and subdue the target. Because Spirits have no physical bodies, sorta speak, it's much easier to control them in most cases, regardless of what strength or power they may possess. The process is done at a quicker rate than either Demon Subordination Magic or Human Subordination Magic respectively. In battle, it could be used to temporarily weaken the physical and Magical abilities of any ethereal being or those contracted to them around the user. This means that Celestial Spirits, Ghosts, Wraiths, spirits subjugated by Seith Magic, or any being of the sort, along with their masters are greatly affected by this magic's effect. One of the most useful abilities of the Ethereal Subordination Magic is the ability to capture and summon said spirits to aid the caster in battle; this ability itself is a subset of the aforementioned subjugation. It should be noted that, with certain spirits, the user can utilize any form of emotion that the spirits may retain to their advantage, manipulating and augmenting it using their magic, thus making it easier to control them. If one decides to subjugate a spirit that's contracted and controlled by another individual, they would have to defeat both the contractor and the spirit, weakening them to great extents before going through the subjugation process. Thus, its possible to control Celestial Spirits through this method, even though they're contracted with another person. For spirits that are bound by objects, such as the ones seen in Seith Magic, the user is able to subjugate them by breaking the object and releasing the souls, and going through the same subjugation process as seen in the first method. The spirits can be summoned through portals created by the user, much like Magic Circles, only they take the shape of grave markers or can manifest as coffins in some cases. The summoning is cancelled through the same grave markers or coffins, whichever the user decides. As such, Ethereal Body Subordination Magic, when used in this way, can be said to work like Celestial Spirit Magic, in that it summons individuals to do battle under the command of the user. In most cases, the user command the spirits to attack the target in groups in order to overwhelm them. This is because their magic is a bit weaker than usual since they have no physical body to cast their magics through. The spirits are the "Yin" while the body is the "Yang"; without the two, the spirit cannot utilize their full power; even if they use their soul power, their magic is still weaker than when they utilized it when they were alive. The only exceptions are contracted users such as Celestial Spirits. There is an exception to this rule, however. Should the user decide to, they can give the spirits a physical body by using eternano and shaping it around them, using their memories to help mold it into the form they once had in life; going from traits, to weaponry and armor, even down to their magic; in some cases, the caster can even give them enhancements in order to make them stronger and more versatile. However, this takes more magic than needed and the process tends to take longer, thus its needs to be done before-hand. It can also tire the user out if done through this method, especially on a wider-scale. The summoned ethereal bodies retain their sentience, however, they follow the commands of the user. Weakness Like with the standard Subordination Magic, it can only subjugate the species the magic is intended for; in this case, it's ethereal bodies. If used on any other species, the caster will permanently fuse with it, which will cause instant death as they will lose their body upon a forced de-fusion. Secondly, all spirits can be released once more if the caster is killed; this effectively severs the bond the caster has over them, letting said spirits move-on. Third is that when dealing with certain spirits in the subjugation process, the user plays a tug-of-war of sorts, fighting for dominance using their wills as lifelines. If the caster has the greater will, then they can easily subjugate the spirit through sheer willpower in-question. However, certain precautions need to be taken when dealing with certain spiritual entities. Said entities tend to be bound and fueled by certain emotions they once had in life, thus being the dominant factor of their will. If the caster is overtaken by this "will", their soul will be forcefully ejected from their body and the spirit will replace it, taking on said caster's identity; this method will effectively kill the caster and their abilities assimilated into the spirit's own for their personal use. However, this weakness doesn't apply to those who have their own bodies such as Celestial Spirits. It should be noted that unlike Celestial Spirits, the ethereal bodies run on emotion. Because the user can use that to his advantage, thus effectively controlling them on a mere whim, it's possible to release them through the same method. This is done by them being affected in some emotional way that gives them closure; a user of this magic notes that, though they may be taken advantage of, human emotions are not so easily restrained. It's unknown if there are any besides the ones mentioned here, but it's said that because the usage of spirits are involved, there are numerous of ways to deal with this magic. General Spells *'Phantasia Raise' (ファンタジア ライズ, Fantajia Raizu): The Ethereal Body Subordination equivalent of Huma Raise & Daeva Raise, Phantasia Raise is used to take over the control of a spirit's mind, bending its will to that of the user, and thus making them subservient. If used on anything other than a spirit, it will merge the user with it, allowing them to take control of that new body. Trivia *This article was approved by Per. *Some of the material here was inspired by the Edo Tensei in the anime/manga series Naruto. *There are some differences in how each spirit can be used and what can apply to them. Such is seen in the case of Celestial Spirits in comparison to other spirits such as wraiths and earthbound spirits. *This is the author's first official Lost Magic page outside of Dragon Slayer Magic. Category:Black Arts Category:Lost Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Subordination Magic Category:Free Use Category:Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Alpha's Wondrous Magical World Category:Olphion Completed Gallery